Her Guys
by DramaticStarlet
Summary: They were her guys, whether they knew it or not. SamEmily.


**-her guys-**

**sam/emily.**

**By Katie**

**a/n: I did this as a writing exercise to help me get the La Push guys' personalities down a little better. But I guess I did it through Emily's eyes. In a way...**

**disclaimer: "Twilight" doesn't belong to me. If Jacob and Quil were mine, though...hm...**

-

Emily Young carefully dried her water-soaked hands, humming the tune to an old Quileute song that she'd learned. The melody was pretty, soft, and slightly haunting. But Emily had always loved the song, because Sam had sung it to her on their first date.

The thought of her fiancé brought a smile to her marred features. She didn't know how she had gotten so lucky, falling in love with Sam.

The smell of the bread rolls in the oven brought her back to reality. She slipped her petite fingers into a handmade potholder.

The heat of the oven felt good against her frigid skin. The heat had kicked off a few hours before, and Emily hadn't wanted to have Sam come to the house and fix it. She hated bothering Sam when he was on duty, especially on week days. It made her feel like a burden.

"Oh, silverware!" Emily whisper-cried when she realized what the dinner table was missing. When she had to cook such large portions of food every night, things like napkins and forks didn't even cross her mind. Well, they did...when someone asked where the silverware was.

Almost as soon as the utensils hit the table, a door slammed.

Emily sighed; her boys could never properly shut a door.

"Em! We're _here_!" one of the dark-haired, russet-skinned men cried.

"I heard you, Quil Ateara!" Emily shouted back, stirring the pasta she'd made made a little bit. The thick red sauce that covered it was hotter than the pasta, and the heat of the ceramic bowl burned her fingers. _That _definitely warmed her hands up.

"Hi," a velvety voice whispered in her ear as two arms wrapped around her slim waist.

"Hi," Emily set down the bowl and turned around to offer her fiancé a soft smile. Sam pressed a kiss to her hair, and then her cheek. "I missed you today, Em." he brushed his hands over her face from behind.

Emily smiled with her eyes, and then turned around to give him a quick hug, before whirling back around. She picked up the bowl, gasping a little. The ceramic scorched her fingers again, sending little shocks through her hands. Quickly, she set the bowl onto the table and began dishing out servings of pasta.

"Hey Emily!" Jacob Black was the first to enter the kitchen after Sam, followed by Embry Call, and finally Quil Ateara.

"Where are the others?" Emily asked, not looking up from her task.

"Um, Jared and Paul are at Kim's place, and Seth and Leah are with their mom tonight. So it's just us." Quil said, taking a seat at the table.

"Maybe we'll have leftovers for a change!" Emily teased.

"High unlikely." Sam grinned.

Emily laughed a little, taking her seat at the table. She usually just ate at the counter, but there was finally enough room for her.

The guys chatted easily, and Emily would occasionally add something, but she generally stayed quiet. She didn't really know about half of what they were saying, to be truthful.

Tonight, Emily wanted to observe.

Sam. Her Sam. She wasn't sure if he was even real. But he was. And that was the part that always left her in awe.

Sam was kind, courteous, protective. Emily always felt safe when he was around, even though Sam always warned her that she should always be ready to run for her life around him. But Emily didn't want to run; she wanted to stay with him forever.

Her eyes shifted from Sam to Quil.

Quil was...Quil. Funny and interesting, he always kept Emily on her toes. Still, she liked Quil. Even though the fact that he imprinted on her 2-year-old niece made her slightly wary, she still had a soft spot for him.

Embry reminded Emily of herself. He was quiet, and much less outspoken then Quil. Embry always had advice for people, or a kind smile. Emily had taken her time in getting to know him, because she wanted him to feel as comfortable as possible.

And she also felt a little bad for him, since he might actually have a brother, a biological brother, among the pack.

And Jacob. Emily liked Jacob the most. She wanted, more than anything, to mend his broken heart. He was a nice kid, almost like a younger brother, and she hated knowing that he was hurting so much.

Emily secretly harbored the naïve hope that maybe Bella would come back, and decide to be with Jake. In fact, Emily sort of missed "vampire girl".

"Pass the rolls, Emily?"

"Hm?"

"Could you please pass the rolls?" Embry repeated.

"I'm sorry, Embry! I just spaced out for a moment." Emily said, handing him the basket.

Embry flashed an apologetic smile, taking the basket.

"No way, Jake! She's like 19!" Quil suddenly cried, eyeing Jacob with skeptical eyes.

"S'true, she asked me out. I turned her down, though. I have-"

"We know, another girl you're waiting for. You have to let her go eventually, though. She wants to be a leech, you can't stop that." Quil replied, taking a drink of water.

Jacob's face fell. Emily gave Quil a stern look; he knew better than to bring up _that _particular topic. Quil immediately quieted, his head lowering a little. He didn't like being on the receiving end of Emily's stares.

"Em, do you know when you want to have the wedding?" Sam said, quickly changing the subject.

"Oh! Well, I'd love to have it in the summer, because then we could have an outdoor wedding. And I don't know if I want a pack of werewolves all crammed into a dining hall." Emily brightened.

"Summer sounds nice. Maybe in June, before it gets too hot." Sam smirked a little at Emily's comment.

"You could have it down at First Beach." Jacob suggested.

A wave of inspiration hit Emily; "Jake, that's perfect! A wedding in June on First Beach. That sous wonderful."

And then, Quil started in on Jacob about how he'd make a lovely bridesmaid. Emily giggled aloud and caught Sam's eye. He looked sad.

"Sam, can I talk to you for a minute?" Emily asked softly, taking Sam hand.

He nodded, standing up. His sheer size always astonished Emily.

The pair exited into the living room, and Emily took his hand again.

"Sam, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Emily, I love you, and I don't ever want to hurt-"

"Samuel Uley! You're _not _going to hurt me, okay? Now stop telling yourself that." Emily exasperated, giving him a "don't be like that" look.

"I'm just afraid that-"

"That you're going to lose your temper again, I understand, but I _know _that's not going to happen. I love you too, and I want you to stop worrying about me so much. Please." she said, putting her hands to his warm cheeks.

Sam smiled a little, and dipped his head down so that he could softly kiss her lips.

When they pulled away, Emily set her head against Sam's chest, and he held her close.

Suddenly, Emily heard someone sneeze. Her and Sam turned around to face Quil, Embry, and Jacob all peeking out from the kitchen doorway.

"Such children," Emily laughed a little and motioned for them to join her and Sam.

And all of the boys surrounded Emily, encasing her in a 4-way hug.

She smiled.

Her guys could be so silly.

-

**Voila. My character study. I hope it wasn't too suckish...lol.**

**Please review with more than "so cute!" or "i loved it", thanks!**


End file.
